The Hour of the Wolf
by swervin35
Summary: ***HATIUS - NOT COMPLETE*** Jacob is an elite Navy Seal. He and his unit are sent on a black operations rescue mission. What happens when he finds out that it is Renesmee and her parents are being held hostage?
1. Coming Soon Notice

Coming soon...


	2. The Mission

The Mission

 _ **Jacob's POV**_

The constant thith-thith-thith of the V-22 Osprey kept time with my heart. It was the dead of night, not a star in the sky, and even though the pilot was wearing night vision goggles, I was on edge. My team and I would be landing in a remote region of one of the most volatile countries on the planet in twenty minutes. Our commander, Sam Uley, sat to the right of me and was reviewing the map one last time.

No one said a word. We all knew the drill. Once we landed and got off the Osprey, we were on our own. There would be no turning back, and if we were caught, the United States would deny any knowledge of our mission, deny us. It was something we were all well-prepared for. Though, if truth be told, there was no way we'd be caught. We were a unique lot of elite Navy Seals, being shapeshifters and all. Our wolf heritage was something we had to keep quiet. If top command found out… I shuddered. Best not think about the unlikelihood of an outsider finding out. Personally, I'd like to see Area 51, but not as a specimen.

Leaning forward, I rested my elbows on my knees and focused my gaze on the men across from me. Like me, they were dressed in black fatigues and stocking caps. To the untrained eye, we would look like thieves. There was no insignia to be seen, and the only way to know rank was by looking at the individual.

Sam shifted and stood. I didn't give him my attention, like normal, though this time, he hadn't told given me a briefing beforehand. "Okay, men. We're in for another tough mission, and you all know the drill. If any of you are not up for heading out into unknown danger, stay on the helo. I won't think any less of you." He turned to me. I could feel him staring at me and looked up. His eyes were hard and cold, but his meaning was clear—if you stay, you'll be branded a coward.

Sam and I have butted heads on more than one occasion. I attributed it to our wolf-nature. Being the eldest son of the Quileute tribal chief, I should have been the pack leader. However, Sam was four years older than me and went through the painful transformation first. My genetic curse was triggered three and a half years after his. And before my change, he had taken three of my friends under his wing. It had freaked me out how they had constantly watched me, waiting for me to show signs of having the same genetic trait as them. At first, I was fine with him guiding me, but after hearing the true legends of the tribe from the pack elders, I learned the truth. I was the rightful alpha. I had yet to officially challenge Sam for the role of alpha; we'd only exchanged heated words. Until I did, I was stuck in the beta role.

Sam broke eye contact with me and shifted his gaze to the group. "Once the helo is gone, I'll reveal the nature of our mission."

 _And here comes the question_ , I thought, peering at Seth Clearwater. His transformation took place nine years ago, but he was young, the youngest male member of the tribe to change. His sister, Leah, changed three days after him, becoming the first female to be cursed.

"Why can't you tell us now?" Seth asked.

The men and Leah groaned. Seth had yet to grasp the sensitive nature of our task force. Why he was chosen to protect humans outside the tribe was beyond me. There nearly fifty wolves and half joined the military. Sam was able to sway command to let us stay together. I shook my head. Before I could open my mouth, Paul Lahote, third-in-command said, "Because, runt, this is a covert operation. The fewer people who know what we're up to the better."

Seth sat back, slouching with his arms folded across his chest. I knew how he felt. It was demeaning being a fledgling, not that Seth or I was anymore, and I wish I could do something to help him out, but my hands were tied by military law. Sam was, for the time being, our commanding officer.

The Osprey started descending. My heartbeat picked up, pounding in my ears. As much as I didn't want to step off this bird, I didn't want to let the men down. I sighed, hating my life. Why did I let Embry talk me into joining the Navy?

My self-loathing was cut short. The helo landed with a soft thud, and Sam threw up the doors. Sucking it up, I stood and lead the way. Keeping my head low, I ran about twenty yards away.

All twenty-four members of the team were accounted for and turned as one to Sam, waiting for orders.

Sam said nothing until the thith-thith-thith was a faint thrum. "Recent intelligence has shown unusual movement by the Volturi Guard," he said.

The US Military believed the Guard was a terrorist cell, but in reality, they were made up of the bane of mine, our, existence. Vampires. Bloodsuckers.

"Hell yeah," Quil shouted. "Let's hunt them until they're ash."

Paul stepped forward, baring his teeth. "As much as I would love to do that, the report further states they have civilian hostages," he stated in a bored voice.

I swung my head, taking in Paul's profile. He knew our mission. I thought he had been left in the dark, too. I balled my hands into fists, to challenge Sam or to demand answers, I didn't know. _Now is not the time,_ I silently chanted.

"That's not a good reason not to hunt them," Quil said, looking to me for an answered. I shook my head, having none; his eyes went wide as understanding dawn in them that I knew nothing about this mission.

My attention turned back to Sam. He seemed to be debating telling us something. "Jacob, I wish you would have stayed behind," he said, rubbing his neck. "They have Bella, Edward, and Renesmee."

I sank to me knees. Renesmee. I couldn't breathe. She was my heart. I had imprinted on her when she was three hours old, literally. What in the world was she doing in Italy? She was seventeen now, though in reality she had only been on this earth for six years. She was a hybrid- vampire-human. Bella was human when she gave birth to Renesmee, and Edward was one-hundred percent vampire when he got Bella pregnant. Bella had a low survival rate but made it through the pregnancy and the transformation into a vampire. Anyway, Renesmee should be starting her final year of high school, not traipsing close to a war zone with her parents. Blindly, I reached into my vest pocket, pulling out my phone.

"Jacob," Sam yelled, coming to kneel in front of me. Softening his voice, he went on. "I know what Renesmee means to you, we all do, but you can't call her." He held out his hand. "Please give me your phone."

I growled low in my throat but didn't relinquish my phone. "I know I can't call her," I said, slipping the cell back into my pocket after viewing the image Renesmee set as the background before I departed. It was a picture Rosalie took. Renesmee and I were walking hand-in-hand on the shoreline of First Beach. Her head was on my shoulder. Boy, I missed her. Our relationship was platonic, at the moment, and only because of her age. I was only five years older than her, but then, the lifespan of a Quileute wolf was long. A vampire's life was even longer and with her accelerated growth she would be twenty-one by the time my tour of duty was over in two months.

Sam patted my shoulder, leaning in and speaking in hushed tones. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I should have informed you of the nature of the mission yesterday."

I shoved him away from me. Standing, I started stripping off my fatigues. The others followed my lead. I was enraged but not at Sam. "Where are they being held?"

"Volterra, Italy," Paul answered.

"Direction? How far?" I asked, having no clue where we were.

"We're in Monti Picentini Regional Park," Sam replied. "By car, Volterra is six hours to the north." He pointed in the direction we needed to go.

Taking off at a run, I phased without much thought with my gear bag in my mouth. I could care less if anyone followed. _Renesmee_ , I had to get to her.

" _Jacob,"_ Sam called in my mind. _"You can't go rushing into Volterra blind."_

I stopped in my tracks. Even in my enraged state, I had to admit it, Sam was right.

" _What's your plan?"_ I asked through our mental link.

The rest of the pack had stopped. Keeping their distance. Waiting. Watching.

" _Three teams. I want you to lead the team that will infiltrate the fortress,"_ Sam communicated.

Inclining my head, I turned and glared at the enormous, jet black wolf standing as tall as a horse, but thicker and more muscular, less than a yard away from me. It sounded like Sam was placating me, but I couldn't be sure. _"I like the sound of that."_

Sam bared his teeth in a broad smile, and his shoulders went up and down a few times. _"I'm glad. But I need someone in there who can think of their feet."_ He looked over his shoulder, and then back at me. _"And, besides, you know the family better than anyone else."_

Condescending bastard. He knew what to say to get my hopes up, to get me to think he trusted me. All he wanted was to keep our perfect extraction record intact.

My ears went forward, eyes narrowing as I stared at Sam. I growled in warning. I was ready to pounce, but instead, I swung around and took off at a run. The others would, hopefully, think I was sent ahead to recon the area.

Once I was a good distance away, I phased back to my human self and dressed. The area was highly populated and a wolf with a bag in its mouth wouldn't go unnoticed. Even though it was close to midnight, the clubs were hopping. I stayed to the shadows, using my heightened senses as a guide. A sickeningly sweet smell reached me, and I recoiled. A vampire was among the clubbers. I wasn't repulsed by the Cullens anymore; this vampire wasn't familiar.

It was easy to hone in on the bloodsucker. Gold eyes turned in my direction, and a wicked smile spread across the vampire's face. "Child of the moon," she called in a flat, almost bored voice. "You're all alone. Where's your pack?"

She hadn't moved nor did I acknowledge her question. "Out for a hunt, I see," I replied, leaning back against the wall. Her eyes told me she meant no harm; she lived on animal blood not human. She had long, curly, strawberry blonde hair and was five foot five. Even from where I stood, I could see she was beautiful. A succubus.

"No," she said.

I chuckled. She was hunting, just not for nourishment, but for prey. Willing, yet unknowing men. "Can I have your name?"

Her eyes wandered over me, considering. "Tanya Denali," she replied.

 _So this was Renesmee's second cousin. Maybe she could provide me with some answers,_ I thought. "Have you seen Carlisle Cullen, lately?" I asked.

"You know Carlisle. How?" Tanya took a step in my direction.

My hand went to my chin, rubbing it. "He's granddaughter is my girlfriend."

"Ah, I see. You must be Jacob Black." She nodded her head in respect.

The bobbed my head. "The one and only," I said, a little cockily.

"Renesmee speaks highly of you," she said. "Said you're a shifter, not a moon child, and that you're a soldier."

My eyebrows rose. I was surprised to hear that my heart spoke of me to others outside her immediate family. "What she says is true, on both accounts."

Tanya looked over her shoulder as if expecting someone to appear in the crowd. "She and her parents were supposed to meet me here three days ago. They haven't arrived, and my calls go unanswered. I'm worried something has happened to them."

I needed more information. Whatever she could give me. "When's the last time you talked to them?" I asked, letting worry for Renesmee slip into my voice. "I got an email from Renesmee a week or so ago asking me to meet her here if I could get leave."

The smile dropped from her face. "We traveled from the States together. My sisters and I headed to Rome while went on to Venice. That's was over a week ago."

Blood drained from my face. Renesmee, Bella, and Edward were taken sometime in the past week. It had been some time since I study the geography of Italy, but if memory was serving me correctly, Volterra was somewhere between Venice and Rome.

I whipped out my phone, hitting Sam's speed dial. Hopefully, the pack had phased back to human form by now. He answered after the fifth ring.

"Jacob, what did you find?" he demanded.

"What does the timeline say?" I asked, being cryptic. Tanya was still near, and I didn't want her to know what had happened, to worry her more.

"They didn't make it to an appointment in Venice," he answered.

"When?"

"Seven days ago."

I dropped my cell, collapsing to my knees. A howl rose in my throat but didn't escape. Taking a deep breath, I calmed the animal in me before picking up the phone again. "Avoid the club district," I instructed. "There are harmless, vegetarian vampires in the area." My gaze lifted and found Tanya still staring at me, question in her eyes. "I'll meet up with you soon." I hung up, slipping the phone into my pocket. "Tanya, you and your sisters might be in danger. Get as far away from here as you can."

"Has something happened to the Cullens?" she asked.

My chin dropped to my chest, not knowing what to say.

"No!" she shouted. No one paid any heed to her.

"My team and I are doing everything we can to find them. Leave Italy," I said, rushing off.

She yelled something, something about Aro and a threat. I stopped in my tracks, facing her.

"What was that?" I asked.

Tanya seemed hesitant to share what she knew. I took a step forward. "Tanya, any information you can provide that can help me rescue your family would help," I said, playing on her adopted role to the Cullens. "Think of Carlisle, of how you would feel losing a son, a daughter, and granddaughter. Think of how he would feel if he found out you had information about what might have happened to them."

Her upper lip curled up, revealing her teeth. "You don't play fair, Jacob."

"Where innocence is concerned, I'll use whatever method I can to get information," I replied.

The contempt fall from her face replaced with a genuine smile. "You really care about Renesmee." I nodded. "For Renesmee, I'll tell you what I know," she said. "You know who Aro is, don't you?"

Again, I nodded. "He's one of the three leaders of the Volturi—the dominant coven of the vampire world. Although, he's widely accepted as the overall leader," I responded, showing I was knowledgeable about my mortal enemy.

Tanya seemed pleased. "He's evil. It's been rumored he trying to gain complete power over the Volturi, icing out his brothers. Alice Hale had a vision; saw Aro was up to something sinister that centered on obtaining Renesmee." I balled my fists. "Alice shared the information with Edward about six months ago. Edward was on a business trip at the time, and he extended his trip, coming here to Italy. He confronted Aro, told Marcus and Caius what Alice saw. According to Edward, Aro denied everything."

My barely contained my rage showed in my voice. "And what of the threat?"

She was silent a moment. As she starting speaking, her shoulders dropped, the perfect seductress gone. "Three weeks ago, Edward received a message. I'm not sure exactly what it said, but he wanted to cancel our trip. Renesmee wasn't happy. She was looking forward to possibly seeing you, so he relented, not being able to deny her or Bella anything. He confided in Bella and me, after we confronted him, but he refused to answer any of our questions about what the threat was exactly."

That sounded like Edward. He was a protector by nature, making decisions without a thought of how others would react. He once broke up with Bella, and he and his family left Forks. Six months later, he called to check on Bella (only because Alice couldn't see Bella's future). I had answered the phone. When he asked for Charlie, I told Edward that Charlie was at a funeral. Edward being Edward thought I was referring to Bella and didn't ask any questions. He had come here to Italy and asked Aro to kill him. I was never told why Aro didn't grant his request; it probably had something to do with Edward's ability. All I did know was that it took the combined efforts of Alice and Bella to stop Edward from doing something stupid.

I sighed. "Thank you, Tanya. I appreciate your candor."

Twenty minutes later, I was back with the pack, sharing the information I gathered from Tanya. Sam was pacing back and forth, deep in thought. "Do you believe her?" he asked, facing me.

Having finally read the intelligence report, I confidently answered, "Yes, I do. The report supports what Tanya told me. The only thing we didn't know was about the threat."

"And she could tell you nothing about it," Paul yelled, throwing up his hands. "What good is the information if we don't know how the Cullens were threatened?"

Paul was in my face. I pushed him away from me. "It's more than we had." Pacing, I tried to figure out some way to get more information. _Duh!_ I thought mentally slapping my forehead. "Alice," I said. "She might know something." I looked to Sam.

"Call her," he said with a wave of his hand.

Digging out my phone, I hit a speed dial. "Hello, Jacob," Alice answered. "I was expecting your call."

I was relieved. Maybe she could provide me, us, with more information. "Have you seen anything?" I asked.

"I see many things. Anything in particular you're asking about?" she asked.

"Aro," I replied.

"Oh… hasn't Edward told you?"

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Renesmee told us that you were going to meet them in Naples."

A ran a hand down my face. "I told her I would try." Once again, I ran a hand down my face. "Listen, Alice, I am in Naples, but not to meet Renesmee."

"Oh, God, no," Alice said. "Edward told me there might be trouble. Oh, God. What's happened to Renesmee?"

How Alice made the jump to Renesmee was beyond me, and I could care less that she guessed right. "Calm down, Alice." I waited a beat and then continued. "I don't know what's happened. I ran into Tanya, and she told me they were supposed to meet her three days ago. They haven't arrived."

"What?" Alice yelled, and I had to pull the phone away from my ear. I had never heard Alice or any of the Cullens raise their voice before. It was quite deafening. "What did Tanya tell you?"

"I don't have time to tell you, Alice. What I need to know what the threat said."

"Threat, what threat?" she asked.

Great! She didn't know anything. Who would Edward have told? "Is Jasper around?" I asked instead of answering her question.

"Yea," she replied.

A half a second went by before Jasper was on the phone. "I tell you what I know," he said. "But it's not much." He paused a moment. "Edward did receive a threat about two and a half weeks ago. While he and I were out on a hunt, he showed it to me and asked for my advice."

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"No to go on the trip," Jasper answered. "I was present when he told Bella and Renesmee."

I ran a hand down my face. "And Renesmee wasn't happy about it. What was the threat? Tanya told me it was centered on Renesmee."

Jasper hmm'd uncomfortably. "Not exactly, Jacob. Aro threatened to kill—you."

I felt the blood drain from my face. Swallowing, I asked, "Why didn't … uh … why did Edward change his mind?"

Jasper sighed. "Renesmee had a compelling argument."

"And that was what?" I demanded in a low and strangely calm voice.

Again, Jasper sighed. "You're a vampire hunter, Jacob," he said.

A laugh escaped me. "True, but there has to be more to her argument than that."

He laughed, too. "I wish I could tell you she had more to say, but sadly, she didn't. It was her way of reminding Edward that you can take care of yourself."

Turning, I looked at the men gathered behind me. "Thanks, Jasper. Have Alice keep an eye out. I know she wouldn't be able to see my future, but the others …" I said, trailing off.

"I message you if she sees anything," Jasper said before ending the call.

Taking a deep breath to keep my fear at bay, I slipped the phone in my pocket and asked, "Have I been told everything?"

Sam nodded. "I didn't hold anything back."

I glared at him long and hard. There was nothing in the way he was looking at me that indicated he was lying to me. "The threat Edward received was indirectly aimed at Renesmee and the Cullens. Aro is using them to get to me."

There was a chorus of growls from the men.

"There's no way he can go with us," Paul said, facing Sam.

"Like hell. I'm going," I said in a loud voice, leaving no room for question. "And don't even say I'm not point when we get to the complex."

Sam and Paul turned to face me, eyes wide. "Jacob, you can't seriously mean that," Paul said. "They are after you."

I just glared at them, not saying a word. Paul turned to Sam. "What do you have to say about this?" he asked.

If Sam tried to assert his authority over me that would be the last straw. I would challenge him for alpha.

"He goes in as planned," Sam said. "But… if we get more intelligence that suggests there's a greater danger of going in, not one will enter the building."

Growling low, I nodded. Whether or not Sam ordered me down, I was going to rescue Renesmee and her family.


	3. A Request

**A Request**

 _ **Renesmee's POV**_

 _Three Weeks Earlier_

The thrumming of a heart called to me… a doe was close. Venom started pooling in my mouth much like salvia would in a normal human's mouth at the thought of a meal. But I was no normal human. I was half human and half vampire. The vampire half of me needed blood to survive, while the human half needed fruits and vegetables. It was a strange combination but it was all I knew, not that I could stomach eating meat. The mere thought made me gag. I'd seen my fair share of steaks thanks to Grandpa Charlie, but never once have I been tempted to partake. Cooked dead animals just didn't appeal to me. He didn't understand it, but then he did say I took after my mother.

The scent of the doe was getting closed to my position. I didn't want the doe to run off at the sight of me, so jumping, I grabbed the highest branch and pulled herself up and sat on down, waiting. The doe I'd been tracking had stopped at the stream. I watched from above as it bent its neck and drank.

With stealth, I leapt and brought down the doe with ease, sinking my incisors into its artery. The warm, fresh blood flowed into my mouth and as I swallowed, I used my senses to find another, but no other deer were in the area.

Lifting my head from the deceased doe, I eyed my father. He was on the opposite side of the open meadow near the base of the mountains. Something was bothering him, but what it was I couldn't tell. All my attempts to speak with him resulted in him saying he didn't have the time for one reason or another, and since I needed to sleep each night… I sighed.

He glanced over at me giving me a smile. "Mountain lions," he said, pointing to the east.

I made a face. Mountain lion was my least favorite source of substance.

"Lead the way," Mom called.

Sighing, I rushed off, following Dad with Mom and the rest of Dad's family on my heels.

Soon, Dad motioned for us to stop. Crouching low next to him, I again looked at him. His eyes were intense, scanning the horizon as a pride of lions came into view. The soft purring had my ear pricking up and my mouth watering with venom again. Creeping forward and staying low, I positioned myself and a moment later, a lioness walked right by me. I sprang and took her down fast.

"Nice," Uncle Emmett said in a low voice, taking down one nearby.

My focus didn't stray from the lioness. She was struggling to free herself from my grasp, but I held on and sank my teeth in deep. Before long, her struggles ceased as her blood, her life force, drained into my open mouth. I gagged on the foul taste but manage to swallow the blood I needed to survive.

Throwing the carcass away from me, I wiped my mouth and tongue.

Uncle Emmett glanced over with me and laughed. "You can't be picky, Nessie," he said. "The deer population is dwindling fast this season, so better get used to mountain lion or bear."

Sticking my tongue out a little, I wrapped hands around my throat as if I were chocking. "Not in this lifetime will I ever drink bear blood, Uncle Emily," I said.

Uncle Emmett had once donned a dress and joined me for a tea party on a dare from Uncle Jasper. It was hilarious and earned him the nickname Emily. Since then, I haven't let him forget it.

He laughed again. "Keep it up, Nessie. Jacob's not here to protect you."

"Bring it," I said. Aunt Alice would warn me before he had a chance to prank me and he knew it.

"If you two are finished," Mom said, "we should be heading home."

I jumped up and took off, remembering Jacob and I had a Skype date. I was back at Cullen house three minutes later. It was rare that I and my parents stayed at the main house, even if we had rooms there. My parents preferred the cottage three miles behind the main house. It was quiet, but whatever was bothering my father had us staying with the rest of his family.

"Yikes," I shrieked, seeing myself in the mirror. There were twigs and leaves in my hair and I had a bloody streak on my left cheek. Sure, Jacob had seen my like this on a number of occasion, but I wanted to look my best for our date especially when it had been two months since we had last talked. He was in the Navy… a Seal. I was proud of him even if it meant he was in the middle of the danger. It worried me that he put his life on the line with each mission, but I knew he could take care of his self and was taking every precaution to ensure he would come back home.

Ten minutes… I could be ready in less. Racing up the stairs, I stripped and jumped into the shower. My hands blurred as I washed the grime of the hunt off. Refreshed, I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower while grabbing a towel. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were in my bedroom when I walked in with the towel wrapped around me.

"I saw that you were going to need help," Aunt Alice said, holding up my makeup bag as I slipped on clean undies and a cami top.

The dress Jacob sent me from Monaco was lying on the bed. Motioning to it, Aunt Rosalie handed it to me. I was glad it was a simple slip on, no button or zipper to mess with.

Sitting in my desk chair, Aunt Rosalie started tackling my hair as Aunt Alice applied a bit of makeup to my face.

"Come in, Bella," Aunt Alice said before the knock came.

"You and your pixie abilities," Mom said, sitting on my bed. It was new... a four poster with wispy white curtains hanging down from the rods running between each post.

"Log in for me, Mom… please," I said, motioning to my laptop on the bed.

My laptop screen blazed to life a second later, and then Mom was typing in my password to Skype.

With three minutes left, I shooed everyone out of my room.

"Your father wants to talk to you when you finished talking to Jacob," Mom said, touching my shoulder before I left.

Was I in trouble? I didn't have time to ponder what I had possibly done, as my computer starting ringing.

Jacob… the smile that split my face hurt as I accepted his call. When his face filled my screen, I noticed immediately that he had dark circles under his eyes and concern welled up in me. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea," he said, rubbing his face. "But I wasn't going to miss this opportunity to talk to you face to face."

I smile, biting my lip just like my mother. "We could have put it off until later. You look like you need sleep."

His hand dropped away from his face. "I do, but there's no telling when I will be free to call again," he said, frowning. "Things are horrible here. I wish I was home already."

My gazed drifted up to the counted down I had on my calendar. "Two and a half months," I said.

Jacob sighed. "And they can't pass fast enough, my heart." He reached out touching his screen.

My face warmed.

Jacob's smile spread slowly. "I love that you can blush."

Jacob knew what I was, just like I knew he was a Quileute wolf… a shapeshifter… a protector… a vampire hunter. A truce was reached right after I was born with my father's family and the Quileute tribe. As long as they didn't feed off of wolves, then they would protect us like we were tribe member. Of course, Jacob had imprinted on me on the day I was born, six years ago. With my vampire side active, I grew fast. Though I was only six, outwardly I was seventeen. And in two and half months, if Grandpa Carlisle's calculations are correct, I will be twenty-one. Maybe that was what Dad wanted to talk to me about. I would be old enough, by human standards, to marry.

My face heated even more at Jacob's verbal observation. "I hate it," I mumbled. Changing the subject, I said, "Uncle Emmett is planning some prank."

"Like he would ever pull it," Jacob replied with a wave of his hand. "Your father would hurt him if he did something mean to you."

"I know. Speaking of my father, he wants to talk to me. I think I might be in trouble."

"What did you do, Nessie?" he said in a stern but teasing voice.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Honestly. He's been distract lately."

Jacob leaned forward, filling the screen even more. "Distracted how?"

I shrugged. "Not sure, but he has been since he returned from Italy."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "When was he in Italy?"

"Six months ago. When he got home, he wouldn't speak to anyone. Aunt Alice might know what's going on or maybe grandpa Carlisle."

"Can't Esme get anything out of him, or your mother?"

"No." I leaned forward and rested my elbows on the desk. "I'm worried about him."

"Whatever it is…" he started. "Maybe that's why he wants to talk to you."

"Maybe," I replied. "Can we talk about something else?"

He smiled. "Sure," he said. "Nice dress."

A blush rose on my cheeks again. "I really like it," I remarked, smoothing a hand down one of its sleeves. "Thanks for sending it."

"You're welcome, Nessie. I can't wait until I'm home. I really need one of your hugs."

"And I need one of yours."

"I also see you hunted recently."

"Yep. Had to drink mountain lion." I made a "yuck" face that made Jacob chuckle. "Nasty."

Jacob laughed harder. "Sorry. And I know how you dislike it, but it must have been the only thing around."

"I got a doe first, so it wasn't too bad."

Jacob smiled. "Good. I wouldn't want you starving yourself."

It was my turn to giggle. "I love you," I said.

"Yeah, I know… everyone does," Jacob said, settling back in his chair.

Cheeky ass. Oh, grandma Esme would be proud of that thought. "Really? Sam loves you."

"Yep… though, I don't think that one would work out."

My eyes went wide. "Really? Why not?"

He chuckled. "Do you even what to go there?"

I nodded, not sure what he was going to say. In some ways, I had young ears, though with Uncle Emmett's not so subtle innuendos, I knew a great deal of what went on in the bedroom between husband and wife.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," he said. "I imprinted on you, fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. Just a short three hours you were in the world. Before you could even walk, you had me chasing after you. You were one fast crawler."

I blush again. "Damn you, Jacob," I said covering my cheeks.

A self-satisfied smile formed on his lips. "You asked me why it wouldn't work with Sam, and you're the reason, my heart." He saluted me by pacing a single hand over his heart.

"So… when you get home, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere… a movie, dinner, a walk at First Beach… it doesn't matter as long as I get to spend time with you."

I was speechless. I had thought he would want to spend time with Billy, his father.

"Have I told you how much I love you, Renesmee?" he asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"No."

His eyes softened as did his smile. "You're the ray of sunshine in my bleak soldier world. The picture of us walking hand-in-hand makes me smile when all I want to do is cry at all the destruction I see." He smiled as tears formed in the corner of my eyes.

"Sometimes, I hate being half human."

"And that is what I love the most about you."

I heard someone yelling in the background. "Do you have to go?"

"No… Embry's taking my watch tonight."

I pursed my lips. "I hope it's not because of me, is it?"

"No," he responded with a shake of his head. "I pulled a double last night, taking his since he was injured."

 _Injured?_ "How bad?" I knew Embry was a Quileute wolf and that he, like the others in the unit, healed fast.

"Nothing serious. It was only a broken rib and was mended by morning." He sighed, looking over his shoulder. "Look, Nessie, I didn't want to bring this up again but… I don't think you should come to Europe with your parents. It's too dangerous."

"I'm not going to let that stop me, and a lot of tourist are in the country."

"And many of them are going missing," he yelled.

I blanched. "I won't disappear."

He sighed again. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, and I don't want to have this conversation again, Jacob. We've already talked about this."

He raised his hands. "I better go then before I say something I can't take back."

"Fine. I love you, Jacob. You be safe."

"I love you, too. Take care." A moment later the screen went dark.

I stood, staring at the picture of Jacob that sat on the shelf above my desk. He was in his uniform, navy white, with a single daisy in his hand. A smile sprang to my lips. Daisies are my favorite. Before he shipped out, he gave me a sterling silver daisy pendant. It was nestled in blue box; the color reminded me of a robin's egg. Mom had smacked Jacob on the shoulder before dragging him out of the house. Because of my heighten hearing, I heard every word she said to him. She hadn't like that he gave me an expensive necklace. Dad couldn't hide his mirth at Jacob's response.

" _Oh, so it's okay for you and Edward to shower her with expensive jewelry, but I can't."_

Mom had come back in the house, shaking her head, but she didn't take the necklace away. Not wanting to lose it, I always took it off before going out to hunt. I hadn't put it back on when I returned. It lay on my desk, next to my laptop. Snatching it up, I debated on throwing it through the open door. My laptop rang again before I could decide.

Looking over my shoulder… I saw Jacob's picture come up.

I smiled and answered as I fastened the chain around my neck.

"I'm sorry, Nessie."

"Me, too. I know you worry about me, but like you, I can take care of myself."

"I know." He said, reaching out and touching the screen. "It's hard being so far away from you, not being there to protect you." The way Jacob spoke, all soft and low, had tears forming in my eyes once more.

"I miss you," I whispered, wiping at my eyes. Our platonic relationship over the past few months had started to change, and I was sure Jacob was aware of it. Everytime I heard about what was going on overseas, I rushed out of the room and house. Running was the only one I could escape my fears of something bad happening to Jacob, some injury that wouldn't heal but take his life. "I need to see you, to hug you, Jacob. That's only possible if I come to Europe."

His eyes closed and he brought his hands up, running them down his face. "Two and a half months, Renesmee, and I'll be home."

I stood, going over to my bedroom door, pushing it shut. Not that it would prevent everyone from hearing. And I knew they wouldn't be able to ignore what I was about to admit out loud. Walking back over to my desk, I sat and faced Jacob again. "I'm scared, Jacob… scared that something is going to happen to you." I swiped at my eyes, not caring if he saw. "I can barely watch the news. There's always a story about what's going on. I can't escape it, no matter where I go."

"Nessie—" Jacob started and I cut him off.

"Don't go there, Jacob. What would happen to me if you were to die? Think about that. There's no way I would be able to get close to someone else like I have you."

Sam chose that moment to interrupt. "Jacob!" he yelled.

Jacob's eyes went wide as he turned his head. "I'll be right there," he yelled back before turning his attention back to me. "I've got to go, Renesmee. I won't ask you to stay home. If seeing me will ease your mind, then come."

I smiled. "Thanks for understanding."

"I don't think I could deny you anything, my heart. Bye."

"Bye, Jacob." The screen went off as he ended the Skype call.

I stared at the screen for a few minutes more, collecting myself before going to see what my father wanted to talk about.

Heading down stairs, I knocked on the open door of the music room door. Dad looked up from the piano, indicating with his head that I should take a seat next to him on the bench. His fingers stroked the ivories lovingly. "Nessie," he said. "I don't think you're going to like what I want to talk to you about."

"Why?" I asked, setting my fingers and playing the upper melody he wasn't.

Dad smiled. Like him, I was a natural pianist. "It's on along the same lines of what Jacob asked of you."

I swallowed. "He asked me not to come with you and Mom."

"I know… I have a better reason for you not to go," he said.

"And that would be what?" We had transitioned into the lullaby he had written for Mom while she was still human.

He sighed. "I received a threat from the Volturi," he said.

The Volturi. I swallowed again. They had tried to kill me when I was five years old. One of my distance cousins, now deceased, Irina had mistook me for an immortal child. Aunt Alice foresaw the Volturi coming to punish my family on this accusation. Aro, however, didn't get his wish of ending my family thanks to sever vampire clans rallying around Carlisle. They witnessed my growth, heard my heartbeat for themselves. Even the Quileute pack came to our aid. In the end, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper saved the day. They had left and searched for a single witness of their own… another human-vampire hybrid. Aro was not pleased and vowed he would be watching.

"You mean from Aro, don't you?" I asked.

Dad's head turned, looking at me. "Yes," he responded.

"What was it?"

His jaw clenched, and I didn't think he was going to tell me. "No vampire—save to witnesses Aro brought with him, and many them have disappeared—know about you and Nahuel. Aro wants to keep it that way. He said if I were to bring you to Italy, he would kill Jacob."

Dad's admission hit me hard, and for a split second, I couldn't breathe. "Jacob's a vampire hunter, so he can take care of himself."

"That might be true, Renesmee, but is it a chance you want to take."

Closing my eyes, I heard Jacob's voice telling me the stories of the pack's origin. How they were strong and fast. Aro could be bluffing or use a trap to capture him. I didn't say this out loud. "I'm not going to let an ancient vampire like Aro dictate how I live my life, or where I can go. I'm going to Italy with you and Mom. If Aro tries to hurt Jacob, I'll rip him apart."

Dad's eyes went wide, but eventually he nodded. "That's my girl."

"What's Mom say about this?" I asked.

Dad motioned to the door. Mom was leaning there. "All I said was it had to be your decision. If you recall, I did everything I could to save your father from being killed by Victoria. She was out for revenge and created a newborn army."

I nodded. "You cut your hand with a sharp rock," I said.

"That she did. She got that idea after hearing the Quileute story about the second wife," Dad remarked. "I still can't believe your mother risked death in order to save me."

"It worked, didn't it?" Mom said with a shrug.

Dad lifted his hand, saying nothing more about that day. "Okay, Italy in three weeks."


	4. Who Says Soldiers Don't Cry?

**Who Says Soldiers Don't Cry?**

 _ **Jacob's POV**_

Before ending the call, I took a picture. I did this at the end of every conversation I had with Renesmee. She was growing into a beautiful young woman, and had she not won my heart the day she was born, she would have just now. I was loath to admit it, but our platonic relationship had been shifting in my mind for a while. Each email I wrote, each gift I sent, and every Skype conversation we had signified our growing love for each other.

Sam was watching for a pre-arranged signal which I gave him as Renesmee told me of her fears. They were justified. A lot of shit was going on, that's why my unit was sent to Europe in the first place. We had been going on more and more covert missions in the last few weeks. Quil had almost lost his life during one rescue mission. That would have been hard on Claire Young, the little girl he had imprinted on. Out of all the Quileute's in Italy, only three of us had imprinted: Sam, Quil, and me. Sam and Quil were the only ones who really understood the struggle I was having at being away from Renesmee, knew of the feelings I was starting have for her. So, when I gave the signal Sam knew to give me a few more minutes before he interrupted the conversation.

I hated deceiving Renesmee, but I wanted her in my arms when I asked her to marry me. Bella would be furious with me, as would Edward. My hope was that their anger would be short-lived considering they were drawn to each other, too. Of course, I first had to ask Edward for his blessing. I groaned, sweeping a hand down my face.

"Jacob," Sam said from the doorway to the communications room. "Do you need to talk about it?"

Taking a deep breath and holding it a moment, I shook my head as I slowly releasing it. "Thanks for the offer, Sam. The person I need to talk about this with is Edward. He went through something similar with Bella."

None of the Quileute wolves knew why Edward broke up with Bella their junior year save Sam and me. Bella became depressed after Edward left her in the woods. She had tried to follow him, but he was faster. Charlie, being the sheriff, called for volunteers to help search for her. Sam had found nearly frozen to death a mile and a half behind her house. Bella didn't talk to anyone for the longest time. When she finally came out of her shell, she went to Port Angeles with Jessica Stanley. After the movie, Bella went _insane_ , jumping on a motorcycle with a complete stranger. I didn't want Renesmee becoming a thrill-seeker.

He motioned to my cellphone. "If you're that worried about Renesmee, call him. Maybe he can ease your mind," he said, leaving the room.

It's not like I hadn't called Edward before, but it was always when Renesmee was asleep. Sighing, I picked up my cellphone, sending him a quick message: "I need to talk to you. Can you get away?"

Edward called me five minutes later. "What's wrong, Jacob?" he asked once I picked up.

The truth… I had to tell him the truth. "I don't want Nessie coming to Europe. It's too dangerous."

Edward had the nerve to laugh. "I already know that, Jacob, and I heard what Nessie told you. Her mind is made up and there's no changing it. She's a lot like Bella in that respect."

"Yeah, I know," I replied, rubbing the side of my face.

The moment Bella learned the truth about Edward she was a determined to prove to him that she would never be afraid of him, that she trusted him. Renesmee, on the other hand, grew up knowing I was a wolf. I could still see her offering her hand to Aro. She had been so brave that day, where I had been on edge, ready to tear Aro to pieces if he ordered her execution.

"So… you know she's afraid of losing me."

He was silent for several minutes. "What kind of father do you think I am, Jacob? I know her fears. She's talked to me about them on several occasions." He sighed. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I am anyway. You _need_ to know. She ran from the house a week and half ago when Jasper turned on the news. The lead story was about a bombing in Italy."

I swallowed. That attack was bad. Hundreds of lives were lost. "She didn't tell me that. How long was she gone?"

"She ran all the way to Denali, Alaska, and Alice didn't see that one coming. Kate called me after Nessie arrived. She refused to come home. Charlie went with Bella to get her," Edward said. "It took them two days to convince her to return to Forks."

I couldn't help it and chuckled. "She's definitely yours and Bella's daughter," I remarked.

Edward chuckled too. "I never thought she would ever do what Bella was forced to do and I chose to do."

That was a sobering thought. "Then you understand why I don't want her to come."

"I do. I even talked to her, trying to help you out. She's dead set on coming with Bella and me."

Rubbing my face again, I said, "I appreciate it, Edward, and despite my concerns about her safety, I think it will ease her mind if she can see for herself that I'm okay."

"But the question is it really safe, Jacob? I've seen the news tonight, and it didn't paint a good picture."

Pursing my lips, I thought about how best to answer his question. "It depends on where you are in Europe. The wine countries are untouched by the terrorists. It's the cities that are at greater risks for attacks and for tourists to go missing."

Edward cursed. "The majority of our travel plans center around tourist scenes and the nightlife."

I wanted to suggest cancelling the trip altogether, Renesmee would be suspicious. "You have Alice on your side," I said.

"She won't be with us," he replied. "But it won't be a problem. She'll warn us. When do you plan on meeting up with us?"

"If I can talk Sam into a few days leave, I'll meet you in Tuscany," I said, looking over my shoulder and out the door. Sam nodded. I didn't want to tell Edward I had already secured leave for then as it could be cancelled at a drop of a hat.

"And I take it that's if there's no critical mission."

"Yep," I said. My eyes were still on Sam and he mouthed _"Ask him."_ Again, I pursed my lips. "Edward, while I got you on the phone, I want to ask you something."

Another long silence ensued. "Go ahead."

Taking a deep breath and released it. "The tone of Nessie's emails has changed recently. What once was an accounting of her day and what everyone was up to has become more _intimate_."

I heard Edward swallow. "Intimate how?"

I could imagine him wanting to throw something. "She shares dreams… dreams that feature me," I said, leaving him to ask or let it drop.

"I see. And you're telling me this why?"

Both Bella and Edward knew one day I would marry Renesmee. "Well… I would like your blessing to ask her to marry me."

Silence.

I said nothing.

Waiting.

Edward said nothing.

Sam stood, walking toward me again. I shook my head, and he retreated.

"I can't give it to you without talking to Bella first," Edward said at length.

I nodded before realizing he wasn't in front on me but on the other end of the line. "I understand, Edward. Email me, text me, or call me after you speak with Bella."

He chuckled. "It's not like Bella and I didn't know this day would come, Jacob. Just be glad you're on another continent at the moment. It's possible one of us would have tried to kill you for wanting to steal our daughter away from us so soon."

"I love Nessie with all my heart and only want what's best for her," I said. "Plus, when this tour is up, so is my obligations to the Navy, and I want Nessie by my side after that."

"And it's evident you love her as much as I love Bella, especially with how you want to keep her safe. I'll remind Bella of that." I could hear the smile in Edward's voice. "I've got to go. Bella's just got to the cottage."

"Okay," I said. "Let me know what she says."

"I will." Edward hung up after that.

Leaving the communications room, I went over to my bunk, sitting down heavily. My cell was still in my hand the picture of Renesmee and me visible. Edward hadn't eased my mind any. And Renesmee… I knew she didn't mean to, but she had me even more worried about her.

I scrolled through every picture I had of Renesmee, smiling at her silly expressions, stopping every so often. There was one of my dad and her reading a book. There were a few pictures of her and Edward sitting at the piano for a lesson. I smiled when I came across the picture of Charlie standing behind her at the river, fishing. Renesmee had insisted on throwing all the fish back. I swiped passed picture after picture of her with me. There was even one of her on my back while I was a wolf. But my favorite was of her and Bella with their head's bent close, sharing some secret. I stroked the screen. It was taken three months before I had left for basic training. By the time I graduated and had a few days leave, she had grown and aged several years. Had it not been for her coming to the Pass in Review ceremony with her parents, I mostly likely wouldn't have recognized her.

I closed the picture app and opened my email, ignoring the ones from my dad and sisters. There was nothing new from Renesmee but that didn't stop me from rereading her last email.

 _At times, Jacob, I imagine you are home instead of overseas in war zone. I'm not naïve and know you place yourself in danger with every mission. But I know that's who you are, Jacob—a protector. You'll put your life of the line for those you love, and I love you all the more for serving your country, for protecting our freedom, and for protecting others from terrorist._

Tears sprang to my eyes as I read the words. She was growing up so fast, wise beyond her years. It was hard being away from her. Tossing my phone to the side, I buried my hands in my hair. "Two and a half months," I whispered as the tears slipped down my cheeks.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob," Quil said. "I'm here for you if you want to talk or if you don't."

Looking up at him, I saw him kneeling in front of me with a look of concern on his face. "I don't think I'm going to make it," I said. "If something happens to Nessie while she's here, it will kill me."

"But dictating how she lives her life is not good for her or you for that matter," Sam said. "I worry about Emily every day, but the moment I treat her as anything else than my partner, I'll became a man I don't want to be. You did all you could by asking her to stay in Forks."

I nodded. "Edward even tried. She still wants to come."

"Love comes with a price for us and those we imprint on, Jacob," Quil said. "Sometimes we have to sacrifice what we want for the wants and needs of those women. It's clear Nessie is struggling with your calling."

I pushed Quil away and stood. "She couldn't even tell me how fucking scared she of losing me is," I shouted. "All she told me was she couldn't escape the news no matter where she goes. It was Edward who told me she ran away from home. All because of the fucking news stories about the bombing." I threw my right fist into concrete wall of the bunker. The crunch of bone told me I had broken it, and the wall bore not damage.

Turning, I saw Quil shared a look with Sam. Sam sighed and unholstered a tranquilizer gun. Raising it and aiming it at my shoulder, he pulled the trigger. I didn't even try to move out of the range, knowing I would get the sedative in the ass after being brought down by Paul and Quil.

Sweet oblivion started claiming me as Paul and Quil caught me under the arms as Sam said, "Get him in bed and see to his hand."


	5. Flight to Italy

**Flight to Italy**

 _ **Renesmee's POV**_

The three weeks went by fast. I was still between my parents in first class on a British Airways flight waiting for the flight to take-off. For a first time flyer, I was nervous and couldn't help ringing my hands or messing with the necklace Jacob gave me or bouncing my right leg.

Mom placed her hand on my leg, leaning over to me. "Do you want a valium?" she asked.

Grandpa Carlisle had prescribed me the anxiety medicine just in the event I needed it. I was fine on the first flight from Seattle to New York, but this jaunt was nine hours and we would be going over the Atlantic Ocean. Talk about scary. I had read many stories about planes falling out of the sky. Uncle Jasper said I had nothing to worry about, but the stories had me on edge.

"Yes," I whispered, holding out my hand.

Dad glanced at Mom a moment before nodding. Whatever passed between them I'll probably never know. With Mom being a shield and all, Dad wasn't able to read her thoughts without her letting him in. So, she must have extended her shield to include me and him. And, of course, that means I'm not privy to that conversation. My abilities are the opposite of my parents. I can should my thoughts, what I am feeling, memories and images I see, projecting them into another person's mind by touching them. At times, I wish my powers where the say as my fathers.

Mom reached for the bag she stowed under the seat. After pulling out the brown prescription bottle, she shook out a single pill into my hand. Dad had obtained a bottle of water and gave it to me.

"There's no telling if this will help you," he said.

"I know," I whispered. "But if it takes some of the edge off it's worth taking it, right?"

With a laugh, Dad reached out and messed up my hair. Dropping his hand, his face got serious as I combed my hair with my fingers. "Nessie, are you sure your nervousness is not because you _might_ get to see Jacob?"

Blowing out a breath, I thought about that question. Was it? "Maybe a little," I admitted. "It's been a long time she he and I have been in the same room… and…" And what? I wasn't sure.

"You love him," Mom said. "It's understandable to be nervous or even afraid when you're in love, especially when you don't know if it's returned."

Turning in my seat to face Mom, I said, "I love him as much as you love Dad."

Tanya Denali looked across the aisle at me. "That much is obvious, Nessie. And he would be a fool not to love you back," she said.

Dad had a smile plastered on his face as he shook his head. He must know something. I knew Jacob talked with Dad from time to time. "Jacob's no fool. He loves you or he wouldn't have asked you to stay in Forks."

I said nothing as I glared at Dad.

"You've seen the news, Nessie, and you knew what reporters are saying. Jacob is sees it differently. He and I both tried to talk you out of this trip, but we both respected your wishes to come." Dad gave me a hard stare.

I got his meaning. Aro would hurt, possibly kill, Jacob. It was a risk but it was one I was willing to take. Aro could still want me and is using the threat to get me to come to him. I wasn't going to fell into his trap. "Our itinerary doesn't have us going anywhere near Volterra," I said.

"True, but itineraries can change," Tanya remarked.

Settling back in my seat, I crossed my arms over my chest. It was too late. I was on the flight, but there was the small possibility I could be put back on a plane and sent home.

Two flight attendants went by us to the front of the compartment. Another somewhere behind us said, "Now we request your full attention as the flight attendants demonstrate the safety features of this aircraft."

"When the seat belt sign illuminates, you must fasten your seat belt." One of the flight attendants held up a seat belt. The demonstration continued with the flight attendant showing us how to buckle it.

"There are several emergency exits on this aircraft." The other in the front of the cabin pointed in each direction as the announcement continued, telling everyone what would happened if we made an emergency landing.

Oxygen and the air pressure are always being monitored. In the event of a decompression, an oxygen mask will automatically appear in front of you. To start the flow of oxygen, pull the mask towards you. Place it firmly over your nose and mouth, secure the elastic band behind your head, and breathe normally. Although the bag does not inflate, oxygen is flowing to the mask. If you are travelling with a child or someone who requires assistance, secure your mask on first, and then assist the other person. Keep your mask on until a uniformed crew member advises you to remove it.

As they announced the part about bracing position, I gripped the armrest, my knuckles turning white. "A life vest is located in a pouch under your seat or between the armrests..." It went on as I breathed in and out slowly.

"At this time, your portable electronic devices must be set to 'airplane' mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Tampering with, disabling, or destroying the smoke detectors located in the lavatories is prohibited by law."

Mom leaned over me and picked up my cellphone, checking it. I had left it in airplane mode from the first flight.

"We wish you all an enjoyable flight."

It wasn't long after the announcements that I felt the airplane start to move fast. My grip on the armrest hadn't relaxed nor had it increased.

"Relax, Nessie," Dad whispered. "We're in the air."

What! I had I missed the captain's announcement.

Dad raised his eyebrow before touching his forehead with his right hand.

 _Duh!_ I thought, wanting to slap my forehead but too freaked out to loosen my grip on the armrests. I took a deep breath and that was a mistake. Venom pooled in my mouth at all the delicious smells around me. All the blood flowing through veins and arteries around me was loud in my ears. I wanted to… Mom took hold of my hand. "Put in your earbuds," she whispered. "It will help."

I recalled the story of Uncle Jasper's first flight as I quickly did as Mom instructed. The only way he could make it through flights was listening to loud, pounding music and holding his breath. Unfortunately, I couldn't do the latter or I would pass out.

Dad handed me a little gray, plastic water bag. "Drink it."

"What is it?" I asked.

He smiled, not saying anything more. I hoped it wasn't alcohol. I had once picked up the drink can Grandpa Charlie was sipping from think it was water. Only after taking a hefty drink did I realize what he was drinking. To his and everyone's amusement, I ran from the room, spitting it into the kitchen sink. Why no one stopped me was a mystery. Lessoned learned. Don't drink without reading the label.

"Your father wouldn't give you anything harmful," Tanya said in a low voice.

"The only way to know what it is, is to open it and smell it," Kate, Tanya's sister, said.

Unscrewing the cap, I sniffed the contents. _Blood._ I glared at Dad, silently asking how he knew I was going to need something to take the edge off. He winked at me. "Aunt Alice saw you were going to need a little help. You can think her and Grandpa Carlisle for the assistance," he said.

I laughed. Of course, Aunt Alice would look out for me. The blood was cold but did its job of getting me back under control, not that I lost it. By the time I drained the bag, I was more relaxed and at ease with flying and the flight attendants were walking the aisle. I stopped one named Melissa. "Can I please have some apple juice?"

"Certainly," she responded, before walking away and disappearing behind a curtain.

She returned two minutes later with a crystal flute of light amber liquid, saying it was sparkling apple cider.

A moan left me after I took a tentative sip. It was amazing and the bubbles tickled my nose. Mom giggled next to me. "I think your father and I might have to cut you off after this one glass."

 _Huh?_ I looked at the glass. "Is it alcoholic?" I asked.

Dad lost it, as did Tanya and Kate. I turned and looked at Mom. Her eyes were glittering with her mirth.

"No, Nessie," she answered. "But straight juice doesn't elicit a moan from you."

My face heated. "Gee-whiz," I said, holding the glass out for someone to take. "If I can't enjoy something new, then I don't want it."

No one moved to take it from me. "Drink it, cousin," Kate said. "I apologize for laughing."

A small smile kicked up on corner of my mouth as I took another sip. The tangy, tart cider had me wanting to moan again, but I resisted. An hour later, I got up to stretch and go to the lavatory. Mom followed me and I had to wonder if she knew something I didn't.

While in the lavatory, the plane started to shake a little. I gulped but wasn't worried. Mom and Dad both had explained that flying wasn't always smooth like driving a nice, new pavement, and that sometimes it was like driving a bumpy road. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I finished up and opened the door. Mom was leaning on the wall opposite me. She smiled.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yep."

As Mom and I were walking back to our seats, the plane jostled again and I lost my balance, landing in the lap of a businessman.

"Sorry," I said as he assisted my in regaining my feet.

"No problem, bhean óg," he responded in a heavy Irish accent. "You might want to buckle up when you get back to your seat."

I smiled at him. "I will."

As soon as I was back in my seat, there was a ding and the fasten seat belt light came on above me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return to your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you."

Up to this point, I hadn't turned my head to look out the window, but I did then. Lightning was intriguing. Rather than streaking across the sky, it shot out of a cloud and raced toward the ground like a stray bullet. It fascinated me and, at the same time, I was afraid. Turning to Dad, I asked, "It's not going to hit us, is it?"

"No," he answered. "We are well above the storm."

Returning my gaze to the window, I continued to watch and felt a little like Zeus, throwing lightning bolts to earth. All too soon, the storm was behind us and the fasten seatbelt light went off. My belt stay in place and Melissa started walking down the aisle again with a cart. A wrapped fruit tray was passed to me, along with a flute of orange juice. Mom and Dad also had requested fruit, as did Tanya and Kate. Good thing I was hungry.

"Enjoy," Melissa said, moving on to the passengers behind us.

~~ THotW ~~

"Nessie," someone said, shaking me.

I blinked open my eyes, coming face to face with Dad. "What?" I asked, sleepily.

"We've landed."

Oh! I unfastened my seatbelt and saw passengers in the aisle gathering their carry-ons and making their way to the exit. I followed suit.

Getting through customs took forever. And when we were finally outside, I turned on my phone. A message from Jacob was waiting for me.

 _Welcome to Italy, Nessie. Please be careful. I'll try to meet up with you in Tuscany or Naples. I love you. Jacob_

Hitting reply, I let Jacob know we had landed and that I would be careful. _I love you, too. Nessie._


	6. Thunder Rolls

**Thunder Rolls**

 _ **Jacob's POV**_

It sounded like rolling thunder if thunder sounded like machine gun fire. _Bratatat, bratatat, bratatat._ My unit had been in Libya six days ago and the sights and sounds haunted my dreams. Our primary mission was the Volturi but it had been weeks since the last tourist went missing command decided to send us across the Mediterranean Sea. It was horrific and there was so much bloodshed. And six airmen we were sent to rescue, didn't make it home. I watched from a distance as they were executed by the Libyans. When I arrived back, in my email was a message for Renesmee. I about lost it when I read what she wrote. She was still coming to Italy with her parents. Instead of losing it, I went out on patrol in my wolf form. Every time I was on patrol it was in wolf form. The way the wind rustled through my fur relaxed me, and by the time I returned by to the barracks, I was exhausted.

I rolled to my side, groaning. How I had gotten into bed was beyond me. Sam must have sedated me again last night. I went berserk and smashed my right hand into the concrete wall when one of the men said something about Renesmee. Heck, I couldn't even remember what set me off. It was the third time I had lost it since the video chat I had with Renesmee weeks ago, and the third time I broke the same hand. And it was all because I was worried something was going to happen to Renesmee when she arrived. As if that wasn't enough, the last three weeks were pure hell. Libya was only the recent horror. We had also been sent into Romania and Serbia, and those missions had been successes, of course, those were escort missions and low on the danger scale.

What I really needed was to hear Renesmee's voice but we were on a communications blackout. I couldn't call her, and in a few hours, she and her parents would be landing in Italy.

While on patrol two days ago, I sent Renesmee a text and if Sam found out I would be toast. All I asked was for her to stay safe. I didn't have the heart to beg her to stay in Forks. Glancing over at my footlocker, I saw the light was flashing. A new message… _Renesmee_.

"Look but don't respond," Sam said for his bunk next to me.

I snatched my phone up. "How long is this blackout going to last?" I asked, opening my text application. A smile split my face. Renesmee was here and promised she would do as I had asked.

"Who knows," Sam responded with a grunt. "I don't like it but it came from the higher ups." He turned his head with a Cheshire cat smile. "And I know you defied orders and sent a message to Renesmee."

 _Damn it. How in the world did he find out?_ I thought as my eyes widened and I swallowed. "My punishment?"

He belted out a laugh. "How can I punish you for something I've done, too? Emily asked me a question about how to fix something in the house and to not reply would only make her think the worst. She and I have a code, and using said code, I told her about the communications blackout and gave her the answer she needed. Nothing more. Plus, I turned my location off."

That was hard to believe, but I kept my mouth shut. "The Cullens landed an hour ago," I announced. The whole unit knew I wasn't keen on the idea of Renesmee being here in Italy, but they also knew what I didn't want to admit to her—I needed to see her.

Standing up, I stretched. My back popped. The cots were hard as rocks even with the mattress pad and pillow. It didn't afford for a good night's sleep, not that I had been getting much rest anyway. I made my way out of the barracks to the mess, needing nourishment. I passed some of the men in my unit working out in the yard. Seth ran over and joined me.

"Have they landed?" he asked.

"Yea," I answered, knowing he wasn't inside when I made the announcement. Flexing my right hand, I glanced over at him. "How bad was I last night?"

He looked off in the distance and cleared his throat. "Raving mad, Jacob. You were fine when we got back from patrol, but then you checked your email. Whatever you received set you off."

 _Email?_ I didn't receive any emails and then it hit me as I stopped in my tracks Alice had written me. Nothing was wrong at home. She only wanted to let me know the flight Renesmee, Edward, and Bella were on left on time from New York. Groaning, I asked my next question, not knowing if I wanted to know the answer. "What did I say?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing! Really?"

"Ya. Throw a punch at the wall, and then sank to your knees," Seth replied.

"And Sam sedated me," I said, turning and looking at him.

"He didn't." My eyes widened, as Seth went on. "After a couple of minutes, you got up and lay on your bunk." Standing on his toes, he looked over my shoulder and then back at me. "We all thought you were going to phase and take off," he said. "Sam and Paul were ready with tranquilizer guns." He shook his head. "You surprised us all with your actions."

It surprised me too, well, not at the time since I had forgotten. "It's been a stressful few weeks. It's not like I can control the mission assignments or others around me. But… what I can control is myself."

Seth nodded. "I'm glad you finally realize that. I would hate for you to take off like you did before Bella married Edward."

I laughed, and it felt good. "It crossed my mind a couple of times to do just that, Seth." My hand came down on his shoulder. "But all that would have gotten me was a court martial for going AWOL. I'm done after this stint, so getting thrown into the stockades doesn't help me on leaving the military behind."

Seth gave me a slight smile. "The whole unit knows that's your intentions, even if this is the first time you've spoken your plans out loud."

Again, I laughed. "Am I that transparent?"

"No," Seth replied. "But we can tell you are itching to be home… to marry Renesmee."

"To be chief," I added. My father was getting up there in age and was ready for me to take over leadership of the tribe. And, to be honest, I was ready to lead them.

"You'll make a great chief, Jacob."

I didn't respond, but instead looked out over the compound. Several units were preparing to go home while others were just arriving. It was a constant cycle. Six months to a year, then you rotate home and someone else replaces you. I have been in Italy for nearly two years. It was hard being away, and I was only given one two weeks leave. And surprise of all surprises, I hadn't go home. I went to Spain instead. While in a bazaar area, I found the perfect ring for Renesmee. Not one to put off things, I brought the diamond heart ring. She would love it. Bella would yell at me for the cost. And Edward… who knew how he would react when I asked Renesmee, his only daughter, to marry mer. Over the phone, sure he gave me his blessing after speaking with Bella, but in person was a whole different story.

Leaving Seth, I continued toward the mess hall. Ravished by hunger, I piled my tray high. Those who didn't know me or my unit, stared as I walked by, stuffing a muffin in my mouth. I didn't care. They would soon learn who we were and how much we ate.

Cheers went up as the announcement was made. The communications blackout was over. Whipping out my phone, I dialed Renesmee. It went straight to voicemail and her voice soon filled my ears asking me to leave a message. "My heart," I started. "I'm glad you arrived safely. I'll hopefully see you in a week. Be safe."

My mood was much improved when I returned to the barracks.


End file.
